


KPOP REQUESTS

by hazy_dreams (Scribulus)



Series: inside our world [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/hazy_dreams
Summary: K-pop requests. Feel free to request one-shots on this page. This is also where I'll list all the requests I've accepted. Please try not to request on other works, as it can be hard to keep track!
Series: inside our world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376899
Comments: 28
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, for anybody that's interested, i also made a discord: https://discord.gg/NWWrcJdBES. additionally, i actually got around to making a tumblr: https://scribulus.tumblr.com/

Requests are officially open!

Rules:

1\. I do not accept rape/non-con

2\. I do not do smut. The most I will do is reference it; this fic is clean

3\. Tell me the name of the group and what you want to happen. I'd also appreciate potential titles for the fic.

Boy groups I accept:

1\. ATEEZ

2\. Astro

3\. A.C.E

4\. BTS

5\. EXO

6\. GOT7

8\. MONSTA X

9\. NCT (all subgroups)

10\. ONEUS*

11\. SEVENTEEN

12\. Stray Kids

13\. SuperM

14\. The Boyz*

15\. TXT

Girl groups I accept:

1\. Aespa

2\. Blackpink

3\. Everglow*

4\. (G)I-DLE

5\. ITZY

6\. IZ*ONE

7\. MAMAMOO

8\. Oh My Girl*

9\. Red Velvet

10\. Secret Number*

11\. TWICE

Have fun requesting!


	2. ACCEPTED REQUESTS

1\. GOT7 Fanfic (Jinyoung-centric)

  * **Request** : Yeyyy so I was thinking of a fit where Jinyoung from GOT7 is pretty stressed from his whole schedule (since he has to shoot and prepare for comeback at the same time) barely finding time for himself and JYPE puts more and more pressure on him (maybe not letting him skip practices to rest and all) and one day he just pushes himself too much and faints. The members take care of him ofc, maybe a bit of Jinson or JJP ship sailing. Its up to you ofc. Thanks for considering it! *heart*
  * **Requested By** : unspoken_words02
  * **Status** : COMPLETED



2\. SEVENTEEN Fanfic (Seungcheol-centric)

  * **Request** : Hello! Could I ask you one of seventeen ot13? Where seungcheol has a car accident by staying to a meeting with the company after practice and when members find out, they care and take care of him. If you don't feel comfortable it's ok, and if you want you can add all the anguish you want, I love the anguish so I wouldn't look bad.😗😅
  * **Requested By** : Laila_232008
  * **Status** : COMPLETED



3\. NCT Fanfic (Yuta-centric)

  * **Request** : Hi! Could you please do a Yuta centric fic without ships? There's literally no Yuta-centric fics and it's super depressing. Preferably the other members worrying about Yuta in some way, maybe a fic where he is kidnapped by a weird manager or staff member or even a crazy fan and the other members don't realise but then get super worried, but all goes well cause I live for angst with a happy ending😌. If you're not okay with writing something like that, maybe some angst in general about the members with Yuta. Just something about Yuta and the other members that doesn't have ships. Thank you!❤️
  * **Requested** **By** : ILoveYuta
  * **Status** : In-Progress



4\. SEVENTEEN Fanfic (Mingyu-centric)

  * **Request** : Hiiiiiii I was wondering if you could do a Mingyu (Seventeen) angst fic where he was kidnapped by a sasaeng fan and Seventeen works to find him back. He's traumitized by the whole experience but with the support from Seventeen and Carats he finally found the courage to stand on stage again? Reaaaaaaalllllyyy angsty would be really great! I dunno if it's gonna be too long but I'll look forward to your works even if you dont write it ><
  * **Requested** **By** : CaseySkylerLam
  * **Status** : In-Progress



5\. The Boyz Fanfic (Changmin-centric)

  * **Request** : Oh hello! I just found this and wanted to request if it is not too late one of Changmin / The boyz where all the members are in a polyamorous relationship and changmin is already in another relationship, which the members do not know, until one day he comes home crying saying that His boyfriend cheated on him, the members comfort him and Q ends up realizing that he never felt anything for his boyfriend, because he was trying to hide his feelings towards the members from himself because he felt inferior to others.If you don't want to, don't do it, it's really not mandatory. Take care of yourself and I love you
  * **Requested** **By** : karen_o8
  * **Status** : Unstarted



6\. SEVENTEEN Fanfic (Seungcheol-centric)

  * **Request** : I can request one in which seungcheol was expected to be an alpha, but suddenly he goes into heat, so the members and he panic because they did not expect it to happen. Thanks in advance, stay safe and greetings🥰❤
  * **Requested By** : Oriana_2005
  * **Status** : Unstarted



7\. NCT Fanfic (Kun-centric, WayV-centric)

  * **Request** : Hi hi I have a request. Can you write one where WayV members gets sick except Kun and he is running around taking care of all his babies. Plus maybe the Chinese babies (Chenle and Renjun or whoever you want) crash at their place too. After a few days Kun gets really really sick and exhausted and faints and the members look after him instead?  
It doesn't have to be necessarily exact so do your magic but yeshh would love to see something similarrr
  * **Requested By** : Vante_20
  * **Status** : Unstarted



8\. SEVENTEEN Fanfic (97 line-centric, 96 line-centric)

  * **Request** : can i request a seventeen with little 97 line x caregiver 96 line? with headspace ages being: minghao 1-3, mingyu 4-6, and seokmin being 4-7. basically seokmin and mingyu break something in the house but blame it on minghao so minghao gets sad but the caregivers don't believe him until minghao doesn't stop crying and the other two admit to their mistake
  * **Requested By** : minghaojihoon
  * **Status** : Unstarted



9\. SEVENTEEN Fanfic (Junhui-centric, OT13)

  * **Request** : Hey! If you’re still accepting requests, would you mind writing a Seventeen ot13? I don’t have one person, but can you choose from Junhui, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Minghao and make it centric around them? I’m not sure exactly what (maybe like someone is upset with their dancing or smth like that) but can you just end up with all of them comforting him in the end and just fluff? Thank you and I’ll look forward to all of your works (I’ve already read some and I like it)!
  * **Requested By** : Kat_and_River
  * **Status** : Unstarted




End file.
